Family Matters
by ifairyu
Summary: Her real name is Isabella Marie Potter Summers Swan Turner. Siblings, Harry Jamers Potter Summers Swan Turner and Buffy Potter Summers Swan Turner. They are triplets and its time to kill Voldemort. TwilightxHarryPotterxBuffyxPiratesOfTheCaribbean X-over.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, J.K. Rowling, Disney, and the WB network. I only own the plot. **

**This takes place after Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and after he kills all of the horcruxes, except for the 7****th**** one. This takes place after Eclispe and after Buffy has saved Angel's soul. I don't know if the Buffy's part is right because I haven't watched that many episodes. If I am wrong in anything, please tell me and I'll correct it. And yes, I purposely spelled Swan with one "n" because even though Elizabeth Swann has two "n's." **

**I hope you like.**

The Phone Call- Bella's POV

Today has been the best day of my life. I have married the man I loved and am in complete bliss. The wedding ceremony was magnificent. Alice has done an amazing job. It was held in the Cullen's backyard and everyone in town attended. Everything was done over the top, but I didn't care. Today was my special day. Charlie had given me away and the vows were said in a blur. The only parts that I can recall were the "I do's" and our kiss, but other than that, all I remember is starring into those warm pools of topaz.

Right now I am dancing in Edward's arms. Everyone has cleared off the dance floor for our first dance. I can honestly say that being Mrs. Edward Cullen isn't as bad as I thought it would be. My arms are currently around Edward's neck as he twirled us around. I just wished that this happiness could last forever. But sadly, it didn't. I felt a shiver of cold run down my spine and I shuddered. But this shudder wasn't of cold, no. It was something different and it left an eerie feeling in me. I guess Edward noticed the shiver because he chuckled.

"Are you cold, love?" he asked with an amused smile.

"No, not really. How strange," I answered, pondering over the feeling that the shiver left behind as Edward guided us off the dance floor and to a table. "Edward? Can you get me some water?"

"Of course," he mumbled as he kissed my forehead and left.

I sat down on a chair and noticed the full moon and gazed at its beauty in awe until I noticed a flicker of black. I examined the sky more carefully and found some cloaked figures making their way across the sky. It couldn't be. Something is wrong. I should call _**him**_, just to make sure.

"Here you are, love." Edward had returned with the water.

"Thanks," I murmured as I absent mindedly took a sip and placed it on the table. I examined the sky again just to make sure what I saw was correct. My eyes had just caught the last cloaked figure hide behind a cloud when I looked up.

"Is there something wrong, love?" Edward asked as he knelt in front of me.

"Nothing to worry about," I said, looking into his concerned face.

"Are you sure I can't do anything?" he asked.

"Uhmm, can you go and get my mom?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered a little uncertain and confused, but left to get Renee. About five minutes, he had come back with her.

"Hey, sweetie. Edward told me you wanted to see me?" Renee asked happily, but also confused.

"Yes, I did. But first, Edward can you get Charlie for me?" I asked. He looked even more puzzled than before, but nodded and left. "Mom, do you still have the Weasley's phone number? I think Mr. Weasley still has that muggle phone."

"Yeah, here you go, sweetie. But why do you have to call them?" She handed me her cell phone.

"Because I need to speak with _**him**_," I stated simply as I pressed the 'send' button. The telephone on the other end rang three times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" asked an uncertain, male voice.

"Yes, hello. Is this the Weasley residence?" I asked. Just then, Edward had returned with Charlie.

"Yes, it is. And may I ask whom am I speaking to?"

"Isabella," I replied simply.

"Oh my! Isabella Marie Potter Summers Swan Turner?! Is this really you?!" shrieked the voice.

"Yes, it is. But now it's Isabella Cullen. I just got married today," I giggled.

"Oh! Well, congratulations!"

"Why thank you, Mr. Weasley. But the actual reason why I called is to ask if Ron and Ginny have left for school yet?" I asked.

"No, school doesn't start 'till five more days."

"Is Harry with your family at the moment?" I looked over to see that Renee was smiling; Charlie was surprised that I would call, and Edward just looked completely confused.

"Yes, would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes, if he isn't busy." I heard him put down the phone and his footsteps up some stairs.

"Hello?" a motherly female voice said.

"Hello. You must be Mrs. Weasley. It's been a while since I have last seen you. I'm Isabella."

"Oh! Dear, how are you?!"

"Happy and married. My last name is Cullen now." I had an amused smile on.

"Oh my! I can remember that you were just an infant and now you are married! When did you marry?!"

"Just today, actually."

"Oh! I wish you the best of wishes for you and your husband! Here comes Harry now. Bye, dear."

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello?" said a deep boy voice.

"Hey, Harry. It's me, Bella," I said with a smile. I missed my brother.

"Hey. How are you? And how is America?"

"I'm perfectly fine. The only thing has changed is that I'm married," I said and looked back up to the sky.

"What?! You're married?! Bloody hell, my baby sister is married before I am," he said, surprised.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I didn't invite you. But I actually called because there is a problem and just wanted to know if it is major."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Is there a problem going on with the ministry over there? Because when I looked at the sky I saw some dementors. Is there something wrong? What does Dumbledore think about this?" I asked, worried. Harry was silent for a moment before answering.

"Dumbledore is dead, Bella," he murmured so softly that I barley heard it.

I gasped. Dumbledore can't be dead! He just can't! This is impossible! I felt some tears already spilling over and down my cheek. I looked over to see Renee's, Charlie's, and Edward's worried eyes. "Harry, are you serious?" I could hear soft murmured "yes." I let a sob escape my lips and wiped the tear stains away with my hand before continuing. "When? How come no one over knows?"

"I don't know, Bella. And he died just last year." His voice sounded like he was in pain. Just as he said that, he sent me an image of Dumbledore's last moments. It was horrifying. Dumbledore was standing in his office and then he was struck with a spell from….Snape! Then Dumbledore collapsed to the ground, out cold. How in the world could Snape do that?! Dumbledore trusted him and our parents trusted him because Dumbledore trusted him.

"Oh My God!" I began to sob more. I felt a hand gently rubbing my back. I looked over to see Renee. I stopped the sobbing for a moment and said, "Harry said that Dumbledore died last year." Renee stared at me in horror and looked at me. I just nodded to confirm the news and she too began to cry. Charlie looked even sadder than when Harry Clearwater had died and was trying to hold back tears.

"Bella? Are you still there? Everything is going to be fine," Harry said from the other line, trying to be brave.

"Just cut the crap already, Harry! You don't have to be brave for me! Dumbledore is dead because Snape killed him! And I am also going to bet that the Ministry is going haywire over there," I said this all in one breath, letting a final tear graze upon my cheek. I looked around the yard and saw that everyone was having a great time and decided that I shouldn't be the one to ruin their fun. "Edward, can you take me inside?" I asked looking at him. He didn't say a thing, but helped me up and led me into his living room.

"You have no idea how right you are, Bella," Harry finally replied.

"It's time, isn't it? We have to take care of this problem now," I said, my voice determined.

"Yes, it is," he sighed sadly. "How soon can you get over here? I didn't even tell Buffy."

"I can get over there in about three days. I'll pick up Buffy. Meet you at London's airport?"

"Okay. Sounds good. I need to update you with all the news. Still have your wand?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that we have to do this now. I mean, I didn't think we would have to do this until a while longer."

"I know, Bella. Don't worry. You, Isabella Marie Potter Summers Swan, were always the calm and rational one."

"Yes, I know. And you can add Cullen at the end of my name now," I said with a smile. Harry always tried to cheer me up, even if it was at a bad time.

"Oh, that's right. You're married now. I should meet your husband sometime."

"You can meet him at the airport. Don't worry, I'm going to tell him and he's a mythical creature so don't give me all this nonsense about to not bring in innocent people."

"Sure, but what is he?"

"A vampire."

"A WHAT?! How can you do this, Isabella?! I'm not really mad, surprised. If he makes you happy then I am happy for you. But Buffy is going to have you head! You know what her job is and all!"

"Yeah, but don't you remember she loves Angel? And he is a vampire, too. And besides, these vampires are different from the ones that we're used to."

"Fine. Just don't blame me when Buffy attacks your husband."

"Okay. I got to go and pack. I'll see you soon," I said.

"Yes, okay. Love you, Bella. And be careful."

"I will. I love you, too." I hung up then and gave Renee back her phone. "Renee? Can you and Charlie handle the guests while the Cullens and I talk?" She nodded and dragged Charlie out the room with her. I sighed a heavy sigh and got up.

"Who's Harry and Buffy? Why do you have to go to London? What are you keeping from me?" Edward asked. I jumped. I forgot he was with me.

"I'll tell you while we're in your room. Can you get everyone? It would be better if I told you all at once," I said while making my way towards the stairs. Before I even touched the first step, Edward had scooped me up bridal style and started up the stairs. I sighed and said, "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, I need to talk to you guys in Edward's room as soon as possible."

When we got to Edward's room, he sat me down on his leather couch. It only took about a few seconds after I had called them and all of the Cullens were before me. I sighed.

"Okay, before I start, can someone close the door?" I waited until Emmett closed the door and I heard the click. "Renee and Charlie aren't my real parents. They are actually my aunt and uncle from my mom's side. My real name isn't just Isabella Marie Swan, but Isabella Marie Potter Summers Swan Turner. I am actually seventeen and will forever be seventeen unless I wish to grow. My mother is Elizabeth Swan and my father is William Turner. I have two older siblings, Harry James Potter Summer Swan Turner and Buffy Potter Summers Swan Turner. We are triplets. My father is a pirate/blacksmith. My mother was a lady of high society. They lived in London until they fell in love and began on their journey to find my grandfather who has been held captive on the Flying Dutchmen. On their final journey, they rescued my Uncle Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. There was a big fight between the British and pirates from all over the world. They fought on board. My mother and father even married right then and there while they fought. My father sacrificed himself by stabbing Davy Jones' heart that he kept in a chest, but he also ripped out his own and replaced it in the chest. My father saved everyone, but he couldn't live with my mother afterwards because he had to follow the ship. On their honeymoon, which was the night right after the battle, my parents conceived me and my siblings. She only ever got to see dad once a year. After we were about six months old I believe, when she sent us to live with relatives because she missed dad so much."

"That's why our names are so long. We had our godparents name with them. My brother went with the Potters and my sister went with the Summers, while I went with the Swans. But really, our family is quite big. I have aunts and uncles and cousins that are pirates, wizards, witches, werewolves, vampires, demons, angels and every other mythical creature that is out there. As a result, my siblings and I are witches. I haven't seen them since I about four years ago when Dumbledore told me everything about our family. Harry lives in London with our most hated muggle aunt and uncle and their spoiled brat of a son. And he is the only one that goes to Hogwarts, a school where they teach you how to use spells and such. Buffy lives in Summerdale, California. She is actually, a vampire slayer. She fell in love with one, too. His name is Angel. Her demon friends are also with her and their really nice. The vampires that she hunts are different from the vampires that you know. And that is my life I guess. Do you guys have any questions because I have to go get Buffy."

I looked around the room at all their faces. Carlisle looked interested, Esme looked happy because I guess she is just glad to have a few more daughters and sons, Jasper looked like he was going to explode with all these emotions, Alice looked excited, probably because she has another shopping buddy, Edward looked thoughtful, Rosalie looked confused, and Emmett looked….well, like Emmett.

"Can someone say something?" I asked, the silence was killing me.

"That is so COOL!" Emmett boomed.

"That is so sad, about you parents," Rosalie said.

"Does Buffy like shopping?!" Alice shrieked.

"How interesting," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, uhmm. I don't know if Buffy has time to go shopping because of her, err, job," I responded.

"Bella? Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Edward finally said.

"Because. I didn't think it was necessary until I have to go. And now that I have to go, which isn't supposed to happen until later," I sighed. Then I looked to Alice. "Alice. I'm sorry but I don't think that I can make the honeymoon. Can you help me pack?" She looked sad for a moment, but then perked up when I mentioned packing.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to go get Buffy. Then we're going to fly to London to meet up with Harry and then we're going to hopefully be able to kill Voldemort and I'll be back home before you know it," I said, making my way to the closet.

"Who's Voldemort and why do you have to kill him?" Carlisle asked.

"Voldemort is the most feared dark wizard in the world. He killed thousands of people. While I was little and stayed at the Potters with my brother and sister, Voldemort busted in and killed my Aunt Lily and Uncle James Potter because they were in his way because they were protecting us from him. He used a killing curse on us, but then something backfired and he managed to have the curse reflect off us and on to him. Now, we are the only known living survivors to have survived the killing the curse and it's a prophecy that we kill him once and for all. That is why I am going to London." Carlisle nodded and I continued. I lifted the hair over my shoulder to show them the lightning bolt scar on the back of my neck. "You see this scare? Harry and Buffy have the exact same scar. Harry has his scar on his forehead and Buffy has her scar on her shoulder. We got these scars from Voldemort's curse. It shows that we are all bound together and are cursed to do great things. Because of these scars, I can talk to my brother and sister through our minds." I watched as Alice packed some stuff into a suitcase. "You guys better go pack if you are coming. Harry almost exploded when I told him I'm married, let alone to a vampire. He wants to meet you guys." I said looking over my shoulder at them.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review! This is my first fan fiction , so please no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lil' Sis- Buffy's POV

I just came back home from a tiring night of killing vampires and demons when I burst through the doors of my house. I guess everyone is already in their rooms or have gone out. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and chugged it down. Just then, the phone rang. I let it ring three more times before I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello? Is this Buffy Summers?" asked a timid female voice.

"Yes, it is. And who is this?" I asked, suspicious. Just then, Spike, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Xander, and the others had joined me in the kitchen.

"Oh! Hey, sis. Long time no see. It's me, Bella."

"Holy shit! Bella is this really you?!" I shrieked, surprised.

"Hey! Is that Bella?! Put her on speaker!" Willow demanded. I nodded.

"Hey, Bella. Everyone is here with me. I'm going to put you on speaker, kay?"

"Mmkay." I clicked the speaker button and put the phone back on the stand.

"Kay, Bella. The phone is on speaker now."

"Hey, everyone! It's been awhile since I last saw you guys," Bella said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Bella!" everyone chorused.

"Yeah, it's nice to talk to you guys again. Anyway, I'm on my way down there. You better start packing because I just called Harry and he said that it's time. I'm in Oregon right now."

"Really? So the ministry has already gone crazy? Is Dumbledore with Harry?" I asked.

"Buffy, Dumbledore is gone. He's gone just like Aunt Lily and Uncle James," she murmured.

"No! What the Fuck! This can't be happening! Who did this?!" I could feel the tears pooling up but I held them in.

"I saw it. Harry showed me. He was there. And it was Snape." Angel had pulled me into a hug as Bella sent me the image she got from Harry. It was awful.

"Okay, when are you going to be here?" I asked, determined more than ever to finally be able to kill that son of a bitch.

"I'll be there by six in the morning, but we can't leave until night again," she explained.

"Wait, why can't we leave right after you arrive? We can't waste any time!"

"Because my family is coming along and they can't go into the sun without…err, complications."

"I don't understand. So what is Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee are coming along," I said.

"It's not them that is coming. I mean, Edward's family."

"Who's _Edward_?" I exaggerated the word out.

"My husband," she murmured. It was barely audible, but I heard it.

"Your What?! You never told me you were married?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Congratulations!" everyone else chorused.

"Thanks, guys. And I just got married today."

"Well, I am happy for you. Is there anything else I should know?" I was mentally tapping my foot on the ground while waiting for her reply.

"Do you promise you won't freak? Harry freaked a bit, but he said that you would go over board and attack Edward when we got there." She sounded worried.

"What? It sounds like your saying that you married a vampire," I laughed.

"Yes," she whispered.

"WHAT?! How could you? He could have hurt you! That is some very dangerous shit you got yourself into. Do you know how to defend yourself against them? I think I have taught you well enough. Do you still have that stake? And-"

"Stop! I knew you would freak. And yes I know how to defend myself. No, I didn't bring the stake with me when I moved to Washington. These vampires are way different from the vampires in California. I think that Spike could explain later. And please don't attack my husband or family when we get there."

"Fine," I grumbled. I could faintly hear a struggle on the other line and someone yelling at a person named Alice to stop doing something.

"Hey, Buffy. My very bouncy and energetic sister-in-law wants to talk to you. " Bella sounded annoyed and amused at the same time.

"Fine, put her through."

"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen! I can't wait to meet you! We could go shopping and hang out and talk about-" she was cut off then.

"Sorry about Alice,sis. I got to go, see you later."

"Okay. See you soon. Bye, Bella," I said with a background of people bidding her a fair well and safe journey. Then I hung up. Wow. What a phone call. I just hope that I can keep myself from attacking her husband and my….brother-in-law. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

**So what do you guys think?! Why is it that I got like 15 hits, and 14 people read it, but only ONE person reviewed?! I am not going to continue until I get 5 more reviews, so click the review button and just tell me if you like it or not. It doesn't take that long. At most only about a minute. **

**SSSOOO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I hope you all are enjoying your holidays. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had 4 major projects due for the same class and now there all turned in and done! I can't tell you how many all- nighters I have had. I would have updated this yesterday but I was out all day celebrating my two friends' birthdays but one was at Long Beach California, but still. This chapter is dedicated to my two friends whose birthdays were yesterday, December 23 and we had a lot of fun. And it is dedicated even more to my lovely reviewers: Jayd-n33, SarahAmanda, Silvara713, and EMMETRULEs247. This is a Christmas present or whatever holiday you are celebrating present to you guys and my readers. **

**BTW: I forgot to mention that Sirius did not die. I thought it was too sad for him to die when I read the 5****th**** book, so in my story he did not die. And just for convinence, Cedric did die. Sorry, but how weird would that be if Edward and Cedric met and they looked EXACTLY alike? (I am assuming that you have watched both movies because Cedric and Edward are both played by the same actor) It would be funny, but not the point of the story, so Cedric did get killed by Voldemort. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter so this disclaimer is for both chapters 2 and 3. I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, and Buffy, Pirates of the Caribbean or any other character. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, J.K. Rowling, WB Network, and Disney. **

**I hope you like it!**

Chapter Three: Attacks and Greetings. BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I am currently in Edward's Volvo with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle have decided to take Emmett's Jeep. They are following us as we are driving through Oregon. Alice was a bit pissed off because I took the phone away from her while she was talking to Buffy. Good thing Jasper is with us because she has calmed down but can't stop bouncing in her seat. I was saving my sister from the evil little pixie that is Alice. I guess she will have to meet her soon enough, but I will let her have a bit of peace and quiet before she meets Alice.

Edward was holding my hand while driving and I was watching the scenery pass by through the window. We were going at least 100 miles per hour, which still made me a little uneasy but I'm used to it. I just barely noticed that we passed the sign that read "Welcome to California." It wouldn't be long now, until we get to Sunnydale.

I guess I had dozed off because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Edward and we were parked in a familiar driveway. As Edward held the door open I can hear someone yelling out from the house. And it sounded a lot like….OH NO!

**A/N: I was going to cut it off there, but then I remembered that it's the holidays. This part is for you, Silvara713. Thanks for the idea!**

EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW (THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!)

We had finally parked in the driveway of Bella's sister's house. It was a nice house. When I got out of the car, I saw that Edward was trying to wake my new little sister up. Alice was acting strange. She didn't run up to the front door to meet her next Barbie dress up doll as I had expected. She was just standing there, looking at me with the biggest grin on her face that was starting to freak me out.

It was taking Edward _**forever**_ to wake up his wife and I couldn't wait to meet my new sister-in-law, so I made my way to the front door. I stood in front of the door and rang the door bell. About three minutes of waiting, the door swung open revealing a girl who I was assuming was Bella's sister, Buffy.

She didn't look very much like Bella as I had suspected. She had blonde hair instead of brown and crystal blue eyes instead of brown. She had the same heart shaped face and nose. I wonder if she is as clumsy as Bella, too. I hope so. I mean, wouldn't it be funny to have TWO Bella's falling all the time?! WAY BETTER THAN TELEVISION! I wonder if I can make her out of breath to? Let's find out. I ran towards her with open arms and the next thing I knew, she had put me in a head lock and I was staring at the ceiling. I was then blinded and couldn't see. I began to panic and yelled out for my Rosie.

BUFFY'S POINT OF VIEW

I must have fallen asleep while staying up to wait for Bella to come because I was woken up from the sound of the door bell ringing. Angel must have left and laid a blanket on top of me while I fell asleep on the couch in the living room. I lazily took the blanket off and walked sleepily to the front door to see who was bothering me at this time of the morning.

When I opened the door, I saw a big man standing there. And when I mean big, I mean B-I-G, BIG! He was huge! He had curly brown hair and GINORMOUS muscles! Is ginormous even a word? Well it is now. He had a friendly smile plastered on face before all of a sudden his expression became a determined one. Then out of now where he rushed towards me with powerful force and in a quick pace. But he wasn't quick enough because I soon put him in a headlock and flipped him over my shoulder and he landed on the wood floor with a loud _**thud.**_ His face was soon pressed against the wood floor, his arms twisted to be handcuffed by my hands behind his back.

"Help!! Someone help!! Bella's crazy sister is going to kill me!! Help!! Rose, help me!! If any of you love me, help!! HHHEELLLPPP!!" yelled out the big guy under me.

Then I looked at the doorway to see a beautiful blonde girl leaning on the door frame, laughing at the guy, with her arms folded across her chest. Then a small spiky, dark haired girl who looked like a child joined the blonde girl and giggle at the scene. Behind her was a tall blonde male who also looked amused about the situation. Soon a caramel hair woman and a blonde man also joined us. They both looked highly amused, but didn't say a thing. Then I heard a familiar voice that I would know anywhere.

"Hey guys? What are you guys looking at?" The crowd of people slowly parted so there was a clear view of my sister standing there with a bronze haired guy behind her who look like he found the scene comical.

"Bella?" I asked confused. She then looked directly at me, surprised, Then she looked at the guy underneath me and busted out laughing. I think I still had that confused look on my face, because I really was confused. After her fit of laughter, she ran up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"I know you promised to try and not attack my husband, but now I remember you not promising to attack my brother-in-law," Bella giggle- whispered in my ear and helped me stand up.

"Ugh..finally! Man, this girl really knows how to hurt a guy's ego," groaned the big guy that was on the floor. He then stood up and walked over to the blonde. "Why thanks Rose. I definitely know how much you love me now," he huffed.

"Hey Buffy? What was all of that commotion?"a voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see everyone was there, staring at the front door. The people at the door were staring intently back.

"Err. Hey guys. Long time no see?" Bella asked, trying to cut the tension in the room.

"BELLA!"everyone chorused and rushed over to us. She was embraced in hugs and asked questions of what had happened since they have last talked and that they should catch up. After hugging everyone, she dragged me by the arm to the front door where the other people were standing.

"Err. Buffy? I would like to introduce you to the in-laws. This is Rosalie and her husband, Emmett."-she pointed to the tall blonde girl and the big guy that was on the floor.-"This is Alice and her husband, Jasper."-she pointed to the little spiky hair girl and the blonde guy that was behind her. She looked like she would explode any moment with her bouncing in place.-"This is Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents."-she points to the other blonde male and the caramel haired woman.- "And this is my husband, Edward."-she points to the bronze haired guy in the back.

I smiled at them apologetically. They smiled back at me and then the small pixie-like girl, Alice I think her name was, surprised me by jumping on me to give hug. Her husband, I think Jasper was his name, pried her off me apologetically. I turned to look directly at Rosalie and Emmett.

"I am terribly sorry for attacking you before Emmett. I was asleep and you woke me up. I am not usually a morning person, but I can get up when I need to. And plus, I wouldn't have attacked you if you hadn't tried to ram into me. What was that for anyways?" I said. Emmett didn't say anything. I heard a chuckle and look to the direction it came from. Surprisingly, it came from Edward. I raised an eyebrow to him as a signal as to ask what was funny.

"He rammed into you because he was wondering if you were like Bella and wanted to see if he can make you out of breath by giving you a monster hug like he always does to Bella," Edward replied with a smile. I smiled and laughed.

"I am sorry to disappoint, but Bella and I aren't very much alike. I don't have balance issues and I'm most of the time a step ahead of things. But Bella does have a secret. I taught her how to do self-defense. Against vampires, but it seems to me that you are different," I spoke, examining them.

"Yeah, she did. Harry taught us how to use magic in self-defense, too," Bella added. I nodded as I waited for her to continue on for what she taught us, but she didn't. My sister hasn't changed a bit, not wanting any attention towards her.

"Aren't you forgetting anything, Bella? You did teach Harry and I a thing or two. After all, you were Uncle Jack's favorite, even though Mom was against him for being around us too often," I said.

"I don't think they would be very interested and it was not very important," Bella muttered.

"Please Bella! I want to know! Come on! Pretty please!" Alice gave her the puppy dog look and I knew immediately that she would cave.

"Ugh, fine. Uncle Jack taught me how to be a pirate, like mom. And dad and Uncle Jack taught me how to sword fight," Bella mumbled. Bella was a great pirate, Harry was a great wizard, and I was a great slayer and had the most knowledge of mythical/magical creatures. We made a great team. And the best thing that made us stronger was that we can communicate through our minds. It does come in handy now and then.

"That is so COOL! Bella, you just HAVE to teach me how to be a pirate! I would be the best pirate EVER!" Emmett demanded and was giddy as a school girl.

"Err, maybe later, Emmett. Maybe when we meet back up with Harry, I'll teach you to be a pirate then, okay? I don't have my swords with me, they are all with Harry in London," Bella tried to reason. Emmett's face had dropped down dramatically and I think Bella noticed too. "But I can promise you, that when we get there that my brother would be able to make you fly in the air just like Superman and maybe he will give you a ride on his broom. If I remember correctly, Uncle Sirius got him a new broom awhile ago. Oh, I wonder if he still has mine. I hope so or I have to go shop at Diagon Alley to buy a new one and-." Bella gasped just then and clamped her hand over her mouth. _Did I just say "shopping" in front of Alice?! _Bella thought and sent me the message.

"AAAHHH! BELLA! WE JUST _**HAVE**_ TO GO SHOPPING!" Alice began to babble on. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down immediately.

"I am guessing that you all are tired from your trip. Even if you don't sleep, it would be nice to rest before we leave for the airport. Your bedrooms are upstairs. Bella, you and your husband can share your room. It's still there. Anyway, I am very tired and I think Bella is too. So I am going to go to bed. The blood is in the fridge, you guys help yourselves to any. Good Night. See you all in a bit. Coming Angel?" I said that all in one breath. Angel nodded and came to my side. I tried to move my legs, but they were too tired. "Angel? Do you mind carrying me?" I asked, my eyes were already drooping. In about a second, I felt myself becoming airborne and the sounds of Angel's heavy steps up the staircase.

"So that was an…. interesting introduction." Angel said as he placed me in our bed and tucked the covers over me.

"mhmm," I murmured as I felt the bed sink in a bit on the other side. Angel kissed me on the top of my head and I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? You like? Please review! It would be the best Christmas present you guy s could ever give me!! It doesn't take that long. Just click the review button and tell me what you think. It would only take at least 2 minutes, 4 minutes tops! PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE, EVERYONE!! I hope you are all having a BLAST! Partying and stuff. xD This chapter is going to be kind of LEMONY. So be ware. I'll warn you when the lemon starts, so you can skip it if you want. The chapter is dedicated to Emmett's Random Girlfriend forgiving me ideas and encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer, J.K. Rowling, WB Network, and Disney own all the characters. I just own the idea of combining them together and the plot!!**

**I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 4 The Tour and Outfit Edward's Point Of View. **(A/N: this should be fun XD)**

After Bella's sister, Buffy, and her vampire husband, Angel, departed to their room, everyone else left as well, leaving my family and Bella in the living room. Bella slowly turned to face us since her back was to us before. She had a nervous expression on her face and was biting her lip.

"So what do you guys think of my family?" she asked timidly. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say, but I could hear what they were thinking.

_This is interesting. I wonder what similarities and differences we have with their kind. I can't wait to hear the explanation of why we are different. _– Carlisle

_I love how they have decorated this room. It's so warm and inviting with all the warm colors. I wonder how they have decorated the rest of the house. _– Esme

_They seem nice. They emotions I felt from them were the emotions you'd feel at a family reunion._ - Jasper

_Wow. That blonde chick. Bella's sister is nothing like Bella. She's so strong. She only caught me off guard. I wonder if we can arm wrestle each other. AWESOME! _– Emmett

_They seem very nice and like a family. Their home is nice. I wonder if they have any cars. _– Rosalie

_Buffy is so pretty! I can't wait to give her a makeover! And I have another person to shop for!_- Alice

"I already love your sister! She's so pretty! And I can't wait to go shopping for her!" Alice said that all in a rush. We all nodded and mumbled how great they seem. Bella let out a breath that she was holding in.

"Thank goodness. Well, that was only a fraction of my family. You'll be able to meet the rest in due time." Bella then turned her back to us and began walking towards a hallway. "Follow me and I'll lead you to the kitchen to get you guys something to drink if you're thirsty. Then you guys can hang out in the kitchen while I go and change into some of my old clothes that I miss. When I'm done, I can give you guys a tour of the house." No one said anything. We just followed behind her.

Soon we entered a large kitchen. Everything was stainless steel and looked well organized and clean. There was a bar counter in front of the sink which was in the middle of the kitchen with three bar stools. And off the side there was a long wooden table with six chairs around it.

"Have a seat anywhere you'd like," Bella said as she rummaged through the refrigerator. Jasper and Emmett each took a seat on a stool while Rosalie and Alice took a seat on their laps. Esme and Carlisle each took a seat around the table. I walked up behind and hugged my Bella from behind as she was bent over, holding the refrigerator door open.

"What are you looking for, love?" I asked her while I kissed her hair.

"Just some blood for you guys. What do you all want? We only have deer, elk and pig blood right now," Bella called out.

"I'll have elk please," Alice said in that bubbly little voice of hers.

"Make that two, Bella," Jasper replied.

"I'll have deer, please," Rosalie said.

"None for us, thank you," Carlisle spoke.

"I want to try pig!" Emmett boomed, which earned a smack across the head from Rosalie. "Ouch! Rose! What was that for?!" He exclaimed while mock rubbing his head like it had hurt.

"For being an idiot," was her only response.

"And I'll have elk," I whispered into her ear which made her shiver. She then stood up and slammed the refrigerator door shut and walked over towards the microwave while carrying five bottles of crimson colored liquid, each labeled with the name of the animal of which the blood came from. She then put the bottles into the microwave and pressed some buttons and the microwave turned on, heating the blood for us.

Bella then turned around to face everyone else with my arms still around her. "I'll go get changed now. You can get your bottles from the microwave when the it dings. Each bottle is labeled with the animals name on it. I'll see you all in a bit," she said and then pried my arms off of her. I let go reluctantly and watched her as she made her way out of the kitchen and into the hallway that we came in from.

The microwave soon dinged and I took out the bottles and handed them out. I drank mine quickly, letting the warm liquid run down my throat as I thought about all that has happened in the past twenty-four hours. As I had the recap of the all the information I have learned, Bella had made her reappearance and I was stunned.

She was wearing one of the most sinful outfits that is known to man. Her outfit consisted of leather boots, tight leather pants, a white blouse that defined her curves and a gold medallion necklace with a skull around her neck. Her hair was naturally laid across her shoulders. **(A/N: It's the necklace from Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl. The necklace that Elizabeth stole from Will at the beginning of the movie. I think it was the cursed Aztec gold coin necklace. Correct me if I'm wrong and the idea of having Bella only having her pirate clothes is all thanks to Emmett's Random Girlfriend. You'd better thank her for the outfit Eddie boy, because we all know that you love it. xD and the outfit is on my profile.) **

Alice jumped off of Jasper's lap and examined Bella's clothing choices. "Oh My Gosh! You look fabulous! And I love your necklace! Where on Earth did you get it?!" Alice squealed.

"Err. It was my Mom and Dad's. They met each other through this necklace. They gave it to me when I was little," Bella explained. Alice nodded and ran around the room, retrieving everyone's bottles while giving me a little kick to get me out of my daze, and threw them in the garbage.

"Let's go on this tour that you promised us!" She said, bouncing in place. Bella nodded and lead is out into the hallway. She started the tour, but I didn't listen to anything she had said. I was too preoccupied with watching her walk. I have never noticed how her hips would naturally sway from side to side and how her ass is so perfect. **(Lol. It was funny to write that!)**

_Edward! I know you can hear me! Control yourself! I can feel lust from you and that you are just about ready to jump her! Just hang it in there, man. She's almost into showing us our rooms. You can do whatever you want then._ – Jasper

After I was aware of my actions and my surroundings again, I noticed that everyone else was gone and that there was only Bella and I in this beautiful bedroom with a king sized bed. I think I'll make good use of it. Bella turned around and gave me a blindly beautiful smile. I smiled back.

**(A/N: Ok. This is the WARNING! The lemon will begin here. But I won't be going into detail.)**

She then jumped and attacked me with multiple kisses. I willingly to oblige. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I moved us over to the bed, never letting our lips go. I gently laid her down on the bed, me being on top of her. I ripped her clothes off and she ripped mine off. Her body was the definition of perfection. This is going to be a long day.. **(A/N: Just think of the honeymoon chapter from Breaking Dawn. I can't tell you the pages because my friend borrowed my copy of the book, so just bare with me.)**

TBW….

**Okay, I know that I said that there was going to be a lemon, but I didn't feel up to typing it. SORRY If I disappointed any of you. Anyway. I hope you liked it. Hopefully I will be able to update tomorrow. **

**And you guys can help me with my NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION! My resolution is to get at least 100 reviews by the end of 2009. SO PLEASE! Show your support and love by reviewing! All you have to do is click that review button and tell me what you think. And I am always up for suggestion.**

**Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE!! I'm sorry, but this isn't a chapter. Since I have had so many people asking me questions about the story that I am confusing them and such. And that I got some of the stuff wrong. WHICH I AM TOTALLY SORRY FOR. I did ask some of you to point out what was wrong, though.**

**ANYWAY! I am going to rewrite this story. Try to make it go more smoothly. And I am going to answer the one question that I have been getting A LOT. **

**Q: Why do you post up the same story 4 times? And in different categories?**

**A: Because my story is a cross over between 4 different books/television shows/movies, I wanted to put it in different categories because I know that some people are only interested in one topic and would only search under that topic. And so I want people who are interested to be able to read it if they want to. **

**I hope that makes sense. I know my story hasn't made much sense, but it does to me. I just need to explain it better to you guys. **


End file.
